


Climax

by treegyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, Kinky, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, bottom!jongin, top!yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: Yixing has some fun with Jongin, his baby boy.





	Climax

Yixing grabbed the bottle of Shampoo and put some of his hands before rubbing his hands together. He looked down at Jongin, who was on his knees on the shower floor, looking up at Yixing. He was wearing goggles so the shampoo wouldn't get his eyes as he did what Yixing asked him to.

"You ready baby boy?" Yixing asked.

"Yes daddy." Jongin said as he slowly put Yixing's dick in his mouth.

Yixing began washing Jongin's hair while Jongin was giving Yixing oral pleasure. As Jongin sucked and bobbed his head, Yixing let out deep moans as the massaged the shampoo into the younger one's head. Jongin moaned softly as he liked how his head was being massaged, still continuing to pleasure Yixing. When Yixing had covered Jongin’s hair in suds, he carefully washed it out, Jongin not taking one break as he did.

“You’re such a good boy.” Yixing moaned out softly after rinsing Jongin’s hair.

Jongin sucked harder, causing Yixing to groan and dip his head back, the water from the shower dripping down his face. He quickly grabbed the conditioner and put it in his hands, feeling himself getting close. He wanted to finish washing Jongin’s hair before Jongin finished sucking his dick. He quickly, but gently massaged the conditioner into Jongin’s hair. He rinsed Jongin’s hair and just as he did, Jongin began deep throating and sucking even harder on Yixing’s dick, causing the older one to groan loudly as he released inside of Jongin’s mouth. When Jongin took Yixing’s dick out of his mouth and looked up at him innocently, Yixing looked down at Jongin, panting softly. Jongin swallowed Yixing’s cum before he was helped off the floor and out of the shower.

Yixing dried himself and Jongin off, then removed the goggles from Jongin’s face before he passionately kissed Jongin. Both of them were naked, so Yixing pushed Jongin against the bathroom wall gently before he began stroking his dick softly. Jongin moaned and shut his eyes tightly, Yixing kissing across Jongin’s jawline and down his neck. He continued to stroke Jongin’s dick as he sucked and gently bit his neck, Jongin letting out soft moans.

Yixing then picked up Jongin and carried him to the bedroom. He gently tossed Jongin on the bed and got on top of him, kissing and sucking at his collarbones. Jongin whined, wanting more than to be covered in hickeys. Yixing pulled away grabbed Jongin’s hands when he saw Jongin was reaching to pleasure himself. He put Jongin’s hands above his hand continued kissing his collarbones, moving up to his neck, to his jawline, and finally his lips; kissing them heatedly.

“Daddy-” Jongin moaned out once Yixing pulled away to give him more kisses on his neck, “I want more.”

Yixing smirked softly, pulling away slowly, stroking Jongin’s cheek. He then got up off the bed, causing Jongin to whine until he realized what Yixing was up to. Yixing went under the bed and grabbed a box full of BDSM stuff. He pulled out some bondage rope and tied Jongin’s hands to the headboard. Jongin looked up at his hands before Yixing had put a blindfold on him, as well as a spider gag. Jongin tried to speak through the gag, but Yixing shushed him softly before getting back on the bed. He went into the nightstand drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube.

Yixing put some of the lube on his fingers and spread Jongin’s legs a bit before he began to finger Jongin’s ass, the younger one moaning out in pleasure. Yixing continued to finger him, adding in a second finger and soon after a third. He then pulled them out and applied a little lube on himself before he gently inserted his dick into Jongin’s ass, a louder moan coming from Jongin as it happened. Yixing smiled softly.

“You like that, don’t you?” He said softly as he began thrusting quickly, earning a nod from Jongin.

Yixing thrusted harder, gripping Jongin’s waist as he did so. As he continued to thrust, Jongin let out louder moans, trying to speak through the gag but instead that only caused him to drool more. Yixing shushed him softly once again, wiping some of the drool with his hand. Jongin whined, even though he was really enjoying this moment. Yixing thrusted faster and harder this time, Jongin and his moans echoing through the room. Yixing continued to fuck Jongin until he could tell Jongin was close, that’s when the thrusted faster. Jongin moaned loudly, cumming all over his stomach, panting slowly afterwards. Yixing thrusted a couple times before he pulled out to lick the cum off Jongin’s stomach.

He kissed down Jongin’s stomach until he approached his dick, where he put it in his mouth and sucked. Jongin moaned, not expecting Yixing to do that, but he wasn’t upset about it, as he always loved when Yixing got him to cum multiple times in one night. He let Yixing do what he wanted, moaning as he enjoyed how Yixing pleasured him. At one point, Yixing was sucking so hard he had moaned and arched his back a bit, causing Yixing to reach up and grip Jongin’s sides tightly, keeping him still. Jongin whined softly, earning a spank from Yixing, causing a louder moan to come out of him.

As Yixing continued to give Jongin oral, Jongin clenched his hands into fists, wishing he was able to reach down and pull Yixing’s hair. Of course, he enjoyed having his hair pulled more than anything, but he also enjoyed pulling others’ hair occasionally. Now was a time he wanted to pull someone’s hair while being pleasured, but he couldn’t due to being tied to a headboard. Yixing knew about Jongin’s hair pulling kink. He also knew Jongin would be wanting to pull his hair right now, hence part of the reason he was beginning to switch between moaning and whining.

Yixing finished sucking Jongin’s dick as Jongin cummed in Yixing’s mouth. He swallowed Jongin’s cum, smiling at Jongin as he panted softly, drooling going down his face, and he was coated in sweat. Yixing wiped some of the drool and sweat from Jongin, untying his hands from the headboard. He also took the gag off Jongin, but not the blindfold to allow Jongin to speak for a bit.

“I wanted to pull your hair daddy.” Jongin said with a soft pout.

“You can baby boy, that’s why I untied you.” Yixing said smiling, kissing Jongin’s lips softly.

Jongin kissed back, not fully understand what Yixing said, but he trusted Yixing would allow to be happy in the end. He soon felt Yixing pull his body closer, not once breaking the kiss as Jongin’s legs were wrapped around Yixing’s waist and Yixing’s dick was put into him once again. Jongin moaned, dipping his bed back a bit as Yixing pulled away once he began thrusting, once again giving kisses to Jongin’s neck. As Jongin moaned and he sucked at Jongin’s neck, Yixing suddenly felt Jongin’s hand grip at his hair. He smiled softly, knowing Jongin was going to be satisfied in the end.

Yixing thrusted harder as Jongin’s moans grew louder and filled the room. Yixing’s moans could be heard along with Jongin’s as his hair was pulled while Jongin was enjoying the feeling. He once again gripped Jongin’s waist to keep him still. As he thrusted faster and harder, Jongin let go of Yixing’s hair and arched his back. Yixing reacted by wrapping own arms around Jongin’s frame, pulling him up so he could gently flip them over.

Jongin then began riding Yixing’s dick, once again gripping his hair to pull it. Yixing moaned loudly, holding onto Jongin’s sides. This continued while the two’s moans began to completely echo through the bedroom. After a bit Yixing carefully flipped them back over and fucked Jongin roughly. Jongin now had his legs wrapped around Yixing’s waist again, but his arms were too, clawing at his back. He was nearing his climax once again and so was Yixing.

“Daddy!” Jongin cried out through a moan, “I’m gonna cum.”

Yixing shushed him gently.

“Just a little longer baby.” He said softly.

Jongin nodded, arching his back again as Yixing thrusted even harder, now being able to hear Yixing’s body slam into his thighs and ass occasionally. As Jongin was beginning to feel unsure if he could hold back from releasing once again, scratching Yixing’s back a little bit in attempt to hold back. That’s when suddenly Yixing allowed him to cum. Jongin groaned loudly, roughly scratching Yixing’s back as he released all over his stomach a second time that evening. Yixing released inside Jongin before he thrusted a couple more times. He then pulled out of Jongin and took the blindfold off the younger one. Jongin looked up at Yixing with a smile as he panted softly, drenched in sweat. Yixing softly kissed Jongin as he stroked the younger one’s cheek softly. Jongin smiled softly into the kiss.

“You did so good baby boy.” Yixing said once he pulled away with a smile.

“Thank you, daddy.” Jongin said, smiling wider.

Yixing then helped Jongin clean himself up before he went to get Jongin a glass of water. He also gave Jongin a gentle massage for about half an hour. Jongin was already exhausted after their session, but the massage relaxed him so much it was now becoming a struggle to not want to close his eyes and fall asleep. Yixing noticed that he was beginning to fall asleep so he gently shook Jongin awake to get him up. Jongin tiredly looked up at Yixing, who was holding his arms out. Jongin crawled into Yixing’s lap tiredly and snuggled into Yixing, nuzzling his face into his neck.

“Tired?” Yixing asked Jongin.

Jongin was too sleepy to speak, so he just nodded softly.

“Okay, well, let’s get you into something comfy and then we can cuddle, alright?”

Jongin nodded tiredly once again. Yixing gently laid Jongin on the bed before he went to his dresser to get a pair of sweatpants. While he was there, he got a pair of boxers for Jongin. He went into the closet afterwards and got an oversized sweater for him as well. He then went back to the bed, where Jongin had fallen asleep. He cooed softly before waking Jongin up to help him get dressed. Jongin whined in protest for being woken up and didn’t want to move and get dressed, only sleep, but Yixing wanted Jongin to be comfortable and warm while they slept. After Jongin was dressed, he carefully picked Jongin up bridal style and tucked him into bed before turning off the light and getting into bed himself.

Yixing wrapped his arms around Jongin and pulled the sleeping boy close to him and kissed the top of his head. He whispered “I love you” to Jongin before he closed his eyes and began falling asleep himself.


End file.
